idea_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Movie (2017 Crossover Film)
''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Movie,'' (stylized My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - THE MOVIE), is an American cartoon comedy adventure friendship romance and kids family 3D crossover film based on both My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & Team Fortress 2. The film resembles on the cast of the show and the cast of the VALVe video game. It will premiere sometime soon in 2017. It will have scenes similar to some other movies and it will be served as the series' special extravaganza grand finale. Plot The movie pre-starts with the Hasbro studios logo from 2010 with two rocket launchers being aimed at the end of the logo introduction. Then it starts the VALVE logo with the mascot staring right at the audience. Then both logos finish and the scene starts with a narrator telling the story all the way from season 1. Then, he continues from season 2 and finally to season 3 where twilight becomes a princess. Until at last the opening credits finish when the movie's logo shows up after the text from the crew who made this film. The movie starts with Fluttershy sleeping in her cozy pink bed. Then her window is opened by her pets and she wakes up. When Fluttershy opens her front door, her friends (and including princess twilight sparkle, the film's royal main protagonist) explains why she and the others knew that it was Fluttershy's birthday today. They said that it was every June 4th, every year. Not long after, the party started outside. While they ate cake, played games, opening presents, rainbow dash found a note in the nearby bush. Fluttershy runs to see it, and she finds out that it was from her father: The BLU Heavy Weapons Guy. She sobs as she hugs rainbow dash complaining that she misses him. Twilight and the others smile at her meaning that he will be back soon. Later that night, Twilight sits on the grass a little out from Ponyville. Fluttershy walks there and sits next to her. She asks if he is really coming back. Twilight says she doesn't know but she says that maybe on her next birthday he will be back. And they both discuss it in various ways. Until, a newspaper from nowhere landed on the grass. With her magic horn, twilight sparkle grabbed the newspaper and showed the most sensible story and with a warning. The story of the newspaper said that the Red Heavy weapons guy (The film's Russian criminal and main antagonist) is coming to Equestria to terrorize. So twilight says to Fluttershy that all of Ponyville must lock their windows, and doors. If they do it successfully, he will go away. If they didn't, heavy would tear the town right off. So, as twilight and Fluttershy went to their own home, Fluttershy tells angel bunny if her dad is coming. She does not know. Maybe tomorrow, a month, but she didn't like the sound of... A year! Meanwhile with twilight sparkle, she doesn't know about this RED Heavy Weapons Guy. Then she fell asleep. Twilight sparkle was sleeping and started having a dream. In her dream, she was in a dark room. Then, she heard an evil laugh echoing which she was scared of. Then, she saw the red heavy weapons guy. He introduced himself and twilight introduced herself. Then, the red heavy explained his plan that he was going to dominate Ponyville first, and then all of Equestria. Twilight is scared at first when the red heavy continues explaining his plan, and she gets angry at him with bravery. She says angrily at him that she will not let that happen ever! But the red heavy chuckles and he turns into an enormous red reptile Godzilla-Dinosaur like monster mutant. Then twilight sparkle was right darn scared. Then, for her nightmare to stop the red heavy mutant monster ate her and at that very moment, twilight sparkle woke up very scared that she jumped out of her bed. Then, she noticed spike running to her yelling that the red heavy and his gang of mercenary criminals are coming, so twilight sparkle says to tell the others to be ready. And so, with all the six ponies stood out at the train station near the capital of Ponyville together. They were ready to meet their worst and newest enemies. Just as the train stopped, smoke came fuming out of the engine pipe. And out of the smoke, came a large Russian figure, and next to it, an American teenager Figure. Then an Australian figure, a Scottish figure, a German figure, an unknown mask figure and so they came: The RED Team. The red heavy broke the force field from 3 days ago, and they enter. As soon as they did that, they ran to Ponyville starting their job: terrorizing the town. So, the ponies ran after them, preparing to attack. First rarity tried kicking the red heavy in the chin by doing it like a ninja but the red heavy grabbed her leg and swing her to a nearby wall. Then, the rest of them team knocked out the rest of the ponies while the red heavy and princess twilight sparkle were fighting off. A short while later, twilight sparkle was badly inured and hurt. The red heavy laughed as he won the fight. Just then, Twilight's friends hurt him and heavy slapped them. Then he said he'll be back. Twilight and her friends needed to think of something quick. As the red team return to their big building nearby, the red heavy talked with his younger brother the red scout (the secondary antagonist) and they discussed their new plans. Mentioning the whole team was sitting in chairs in front of their "idea" table. The spy suggests that they use disguises. Heavy doesn't like the idea. Then the Demoman suggests to place sticky bombs all around town. The heavy disgusted that idea as well. But then, the red scout gave an excellent idea: they could build a robot, and use it to make it "pony-proof". The heavy loved the idea. So with that set, the red heavy sat down on his chair of villainy thinking of the artwork of what the robot would look like. 12 minutes later, he falls asleep. Then his cellphone rings and he falls down to the floor while siting on his chair. He gets up and accidentally gets hurt under the table while getting up. He then gets up. Grabs his cell phone and answers it. 3 hours later, he starts sketching the robot for their next plan. Whole he was sketching it, he was seating and got out of breath as he laid down on his table, energy-less. The scout takes the paper and gets very impressed of the artwork along with the team. Then the heavy takes it to have a look and admits that it is a brilliant idea indeed. They should use it for their next conflict: Robot at Equestria in attack. The movie cuts to a scene where the grand annual hoof-race was about to start. Then, it cuts to Applebloom and her friends (known as the cutie mark crusaders) and then applejack says to Applebloom to get into the spirit and win the trophy. Applebloom agrees and so does her friends and her cousin babs seed. Then, they go on the track. As soon as the race-announcer says go, he whistles the whistle from his whistler. Then the four fillies trot off to win the right of being race winners. But In a nearby tree, outside of the race centre, the red sniper was aiming with his sniper rifle at apple bloom's foot. And as soon as the yellow country filly reaches the finish line, the red sniper shoots the leg and apple bloom rolls down a little near hill. Sweetie belle, Scootaloo, babs seed, and applejack go after (being very worried.) the red sniper just stood ther and laughed his butt off. Then, with Apple Jack and applebloom's friends, they catche her from near a volcano pit. Then, they take her out of the race centre. It was not long after twilight and the others show up. They all decided to go home. The , as the red sniper watched, he took out his walkie-talkie speaking to the red heavy to come here to prepare a bullying conflict. Not long after, the ten ponies were walking home, then the red team appeared again but this time, they were acting like bullies. Then, the red sniper grabbed apple bloom's bow tie on her hair and used it like a ninja bow. The red heavy took out his digital camera and recorded the whole thing: The red scout calling rainbow dash names, the red medic poking Fluttershy's eye with his finger, and Applebloom being lunched in her eye by the red Demoman, which cause the little yellow filly to cry. The red heavy started laughing off as he finally stopped recording the whole thing. He said that this was bullying and he explained why. So then, they went home after saying what the next fight would be like. So twilight gets fed up and she and her friends decide to have a vacation for some day. 2 months later, twilight found her first suitcase and spike watched her pack things using her magic. Then, the ponies took the airplane driven by a human pilot with "humans" in it. As the plane took off, the red team watched as they were ready for something even worst: ruin Twilight's library. Meanwhile, the airplane landed in the grand airport of the city of San Francork (a city based on San Francisco and New York) and a lot of human people saw them when walking on the sidewalk. All the humans who were brownies cheered to see them. Then, the ponies rented a hotel room to relax in. After 4 weeks, they were ready to go back home. They went back to the airport, and as it took off to Ponyville, the airplane landed on the grass with the view of Ponyville in sight. Then, twilight opened the door of her library. She and her friends noticed that it was destroyed by the red team. All the books ripped apart, all the letters burnt. Twilight was out-rages and told her friends that they have to defeat them now but they had to wait. For tomorrow, the second fight begins. The next day, the red heavy informs that today is the day the second (planned) fight begins. So they got prepared, grabbed their weapons, programmed their built robot prototype turned on, and went straight for the fields of Pony ville. While twilight and her friends prepare to fight, they go out to where the mercenaries are. The heavy explains the fight, twilight says she will win, the heavy yells "NOW!" and the fight begins. 3 minutes later, the red team went into hiding. Twilight and her friends think they won until, the red hidden heavy, is controlling her. While he was doing it that, he made twilight burn off a bit of the houses. He made her knock her friends out unconsciously. After that, he stops. Twilight sees the mess she has been forced to have done. Twilight's friends wake up, they see the mess and get angry at twilight. The red team was watching, and they were laughing their butts off. Then, Twilight's friends leave her very angry at her. Twilight starts feeling sad and miserable. The red heavy taps her shoulder with his right hand. He convinces her that she should leave but twilight just goes her tree house. Then the heavy, smiles and congratulates himself for doing a job well done. Then his team appears, and they all discuss their plan and that it worked. So they all pull it off nicely by singing the Chelsea song "no one can stop us now" and then they run to capture the ponies who left twilight. The red team watched Twilight's friends discussing how mentally out of control she was. But then, the red heavy blocked their way by appearing. The ponies get scared as the rest of the red mercenaries capture them. The red heavy chuckles and walk to their base building, which seemed like a castle. Meanwhile with twilight, she was still sad, but spike ran to her and says the others are captured and found out the truth. Then, the film cuts to the next scene where twilight and spike sneak up in Heavy's castle, then they see a room with a cage with Twilight's friends In it. Twilight desperately ran to them. Found the key, and opened the cage to free his friends. Her friends apologize for blaming on her. But spike tells them that something even worst is happening. They see heavy floating with princess celestia about to kiss. Then, the ponies and spike run outside of the castle and twilight yells at the heavy and calls him a Russian jerk. The red heavy gets very angry and calls the team to start yet another fight. The third fight starts by the red team preparing to defeat the mane 6. First Fluttershy runs from the RED Medic holding his übersaw, and Rainbow Dash bonked his head with her front right hoof hard. Then, it cut to where Applejack was being chased by the RED Engineer with his wrench. He eventually catches her and stars choking but Rarity used a big hammer with her magic banging the engineer's head. He was getting angry. Then, it cut to the RED Pyro chasing pinkie pie (mostly for being a maniac) and Spike scratched the pyro's mask and the pyro got hurt and angry. Twilight just watched how her friends are fighting heavy's brothers but the RED Heavy pushed her forcing her to have a final fight. They do so, and the twilight defeats the RED Heavy by knocking him out but the RED Heavy pretends to be defeated while Celestia is thanking twilight and they were going home, until he laughs evilly and climbs a nearby building. Twilight was yet more angry and another fight started: The Final Battle. Twilight follows the RED Heavy asking why he was not dead. But the RED Heavy climbed the building faster. Then, twilight eventually reaches the top of the building and the Heavy appears like Tai Lung from Kung Fu panda punching twilight into the very bottom of the grass. The heavy shouted Tallyho and jumped 500 feet from the burning building. He was evolving into the mutant monster from her nightmare but now with robot half. Twilight was bleeding a little from a corner of her lower lip and her eye. The RED Heavy grabbed her and he was getting prepared to kill her. Twilight's friends were scared and Heavy's were happy. But twilight turns to powerful with her friends as their elements of harmony magically appeared and they defeat the RED Heavy (similar to them defeating Luna's inner Demon Nightmare Moon) and Celestia thanks her very much. Flash Sentry appeared as he gives twilight a kiss causing her to blush intensely. Then, they all awe and laugh as they walk their way home. The ending scene starts out very similar to the beginning but with twilight waking up from sleeping in her bed. It has been 1 week since they defeated the RED mercenaries. Twilight wakes up, opens her front door, and follows her friends to the train station and they sit on the bench. The train stopped and similar figures to the RED team appeared but they were the BLU Team. Fluttershy squealed with happiness as she lunged to hug her dad BLU Heavy appear and the BLU Heavy introduced himself two twilight sparkle and thanks her for saving pony ville. Then, they all enter pony ville. The BLU Team become part of the family. 3 months later, the ponies and the BLU team are at the center building talking how their adventure went. Then the BLU Heavy asked Princess Celestia to take out the giant digital camera. She finds it and to end this movie, a photo of the entire population of ponyville and the BLU Team smiled at being at the photo and this was one adventure they would never EVER forget. Other Languages (Spanish): Mi Pequeño Pony: La Magia de La Amistad - La Pelicula (French): Mon Petit Poney: L'amitié est Magique - Le Film (Russian): мой маленький пони: дружба магия - фильм (Greek): Το μικρό πόνυ μου: φιλία είναι μαγική - η ταινία (Polish): My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - film (Portuguese): Meu Pequeno Pónei: a amizade é mágica - o filme (Arabian): بلدي المهر القليل: الصداقة هي السحر - الفيلم (Italian): My Little Pony: l'amicizia è magica - il film (Japanese): マイリトルポニー：友情は魔法です - 映画 (Chinese): 我的小马驹：友谊是魔术 - 电影 (Persian): تسویه حساب کوچک من: - فیلم دوستی سحر و جادو است (Turkish): Benim küçük midilli: - film dostluk sihirli (Zulu): iponi my little: kobungane kuyinto magic - the movie (Vietnamese): ngựa nhỏ của tôi: tình bạn là ma thuật - bộ phim Budget Premiere $4,000,000 Cinemas $3,895,471,475 Oscars $718,375,381,462,489 Category:Crossover Films Category:Feature film Category:2D Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Extravaganzas Category:Movies from the Future Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Films Category:2017 Category:3D Films